The domestication of many plants has correlated with dramatic increases in yield. Most phenotypic variation occurring in natural populations is continuous and is effected by multiple gene influences. The identification of specific genes responsible for the dramatic differences in yield, in domesticated plants, has become an important focus of agricultural research.
One group of genes effecting yield are the nitrogen utilization efficiency (NUE) genes. These genes have utility for improving the use of nitrogen in crop plants, especially maize. The genes can be used to alter the genetic composition of the plants rendering them more productive with current fertilizer application standards, or maintaining their productive rates with significantly reduced fertilizer input. Increased nitrogen use efficiency can result from enhanced uptake and assimilation of nitrogen fertilizer and/or the subsequent remobilization and reutilization of accumulated nitrogen reserves. Plants containing these genes can therefore be used for the enhancement of yield. Improving the nitrogen use efficiency in corn would increase corn harvestable yield per unit of input nitrogen fertilizer, both in developing nations where access to nitrogen fertilizer is limited and in developed nations were the level of nitrogen use remains high. Nitrogen utilization improvement also allows decreases in on-farm input costs, decreased use and dependence on the non-renewable energy sources required for nitrogen fertilizer production, and decreases the environmental impact of nitrogen fertilizer manufacturing and agricultural use.